


Learning to Trust is Hard (pun intended)

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready's S&S Bingo Fills [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lambert Has Self-Esteem Issues (The Witcher), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet & Messy, Witcher Stamina (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Lambert has a hard time trusting his partners, but still wants to submit himself completely and make sure they all have a good time.Maybe a little dose of sleeping potion can help solve his problems...
Relationships: Aiden/Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Bready's S&S Bingo Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Learning to Trust is Hard (pun intended)

**Author's Note:**

> My final bingo fill for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo!! I saved 'somnophilia' for the last because I was excited to try my hand at it, and then ended up having a hell of a time writing it XD ah well, I hope this turned out okay!

Trust had always been difficult for Lambert. Love had come to him slowly and gently, the culmination of every soft touch and whispered word of affection. One day he had woken up and found himself in love, clinging to his two partners and never wanting to let go. But trust was still difficult. He trusted them to have his back in battle, trusted them to catch him if he fell, or call him out on his bullshit, sure. Those were easy things to trust in, because the years had shown him that they were reliable causes and effects. Less easy was learning to believe them when they praised his looks, or allowing himself to surrender fully to his lust and desires without fear of being laughed at or taken advantage of.

It seemed to come so easy to the others. Aiden was never shy about voicing his desires, sinking to his knees and opening his mouth invitingly to ask for Lambert’s cock. And Eskel, sweet gentle Eskel, he blushed and smiled when Lambert kissed every inch of his skin, even the most scarred and battered parts. Lambert was envious of the way they fell into each others’ arms, and of the way they allowed him to use them - their cries of pleasure echoing in his ears even as they all snuggled up to go to sleep.

Lambert was trying, he really was. He didn’t want the others to think he was ungrateful for their love, or that he didn’t love them back. Because he did, with all the love he had left in his battered and bruised heart. He loved them, it was just...difficult. He still flinched away when he was approached from behind, still turned his face away when he was getting fucked for fear of seeing too adoring of an expression on his partner’s face. And he certainly wasn’t good at submitting, no matter how much he wanted to be good for Eskel and Aiden. Instead of being obedient, he snapped and snarled and acted out, playing the brat role without really wanting to. 

What he really wanted was to reach that headspace Aiden managed to tease out of Eskel, where the larger Witcher was lax and loose and his smile was absolutely glowing. Eskel said it felt like floating, with only Aiden’s voice in his mind. He seemed to get so much pleasure out of following every order and offering himself up completely. Yet Lambert found himself sitting on the sidelines and watching, the thought of giving up control like that making his skin itch, and the jealousy gnawing at him from the inside out. There had to be a way to get around his irrational worries and show just how much he wanted to be good for his partners. There  _ had _ to be.

The solution hadn’t been so much discovered as it had simply been tossed into Lambert’s path one day. He was out getting supplies for potions when he overheard the local herbalist reassuring a client buying a sleeping potion. 

“And you’re sure I won’t wake up when he starts snoring? I think I might smother him in his sleep if I don’t get a full night’s rest soon.” The woman joked, although the dark circles below her eyes made the threat seem a bit more real.

“Don’t worry my dear, your husband could give you a good ploughing and you still wouldn’t wake.” The herbalist replied, and both women laughed before coins were exchanged for a small bottle and the woman went on her way.

Lambert was frozen where he stood, images and ideas flitting through his mind. Finally being able to relax and be good for his partners...Aiden and Eskel enjoying his body without having to reckon with his terrible mouth...waking up afterwards blissed out and covered in the evidence of his lovers’ pleasure… He shivered, forcing himself to focus on the fact that he was in public and not exactly somewhere that would look kindly on a Witcher with a hard-on. Taking deep breaths, he calmed himself as he chose the last few ingredients he needed, resolving then and there that he wouldn’t leave until he had that potion in his possession.

Against all odds, the herbalist barely batted an eye when he stumbled his way through asking for a sleeping potion, the strongest one she had. Maybe she thought he needed it for monster hunting, or kidnapping babies, or whatever regular folk thought Witchers did. Lambert didn’t care as he made his way back to camp with the bottle tucked into the pocket of his satchel, and eager ideas bubbling in the back of his mind. 

Lambert wasn’t about to just use this special potion right away though, even if he was practically vibrating out of his own skin with the desire to do it. Instead, he waited until they had managed to gather enough coin between the three of them to rent a room in a decent inn, one where the owner wasn’t likely to run them out of town in the middle of the night for being a disturbance. Because Lambert very much intended to cause a disturbance of the best kind. All he had to do was get his partners on board with the idea. 

Unsurprisingly, Aiden was immediately into the prospect of fucking him while he was passed out, while Eskel was hesitant. Aiden had always been the most experimental of the three of them, and claimed he had actually heard of similar debaucheries taking place in courts and high society - bodies drugged and restrained of their own free will and used for pleasure. He was mostly just excited to see Lambert bringing a kink to the table, instead of being too shy to admit what he wanted.

Eskel though, he was worried as always. He wasn’t sure about the idea of Lambert having no voice to raise concerns or let them know if something went wrong, and he was worried for the health and safety of his partner. He was only soothed in the end by Lambert insisting that he knew Eskel would take better, more gentle care of him than Lambert himself would even dare to ask for. They both knew it was true. And once he got over the initial fear, Eskel couldn’t help but get a little excited at the thought of getting to pamper Lambert all he wanted without worrying about embarrassing his partner.

With all three of them on board, there was nothing left to do but, well, get to it. After a few brief discussions in which they decided Lambert should probably get undressed first (fumbling to undress a limp body wasn’t exactly sexy), they all settled down on the bed together, naked and eager to begin. Lambert knocked back a dose of the sleeping potion and got comfortable, his head pillowed on Eskel’s thigh and his legs sprawled across Aiden’s lap. He focused on the excitement and arousal thrumming through his veins instead of the nagging paranoia, and as the world went fuzzy and then black he sent up a quiet prayer to whatever gods were listening that maybe this experience would allow him to start putting aside those trust issues when he was conscious again.

* * *

For Eskel and Aiden, watching Lambert relax like this was a wonderful treat already. Seeing him look so relaxed and comfortable was unusual, even after all these years together. There was a brief moment where they locked eyes and silently debated what to do, before remembering that they had promised Lambert they would enjoy themselves while he was passed out. It wouldn’t exactly help, if during this trust exercise they failed to do what they had all agreed on. And as they splayed Lambert out and watched the easy way his legs fell open, well…

They didn’t need much more encouragement.

Eskel rolled Lambert over onto his stomach and took his time eating him out, something that would never be allowed if his prickly partner was awake. Too embarrassing, to hear himself moaning out as Eskel’s clever tongue went to work. Now, the soft little snuffles he made as Eskel worked him open filled the room, and Aiden couldn’t help but stroke himself to full hardness at the scene. And once Eskel finished stretching him open and properly fucked him? Gods above, Aiden had to stop himself from coming early. Lambert took Eskel’s cock like he was made for it, a willing cocksleeve that made no protest as his partner’s strong hands gripped his hips and fucked into him. 

The realization that Lambert was getting hard from this too, his prick leaking between his legs as he was fucked, had Eskel spilling his first load of the night, holding him close and filling him up. Without any shame, he pulled out and rolled Lambert over, spreading his legs so they could both take in the sight of him - the way his cock lay heavy on his stomach, and his hole clenched at the sudden emptiness. His eyes were closed in the picture of quiet relaxation, but he was flushed, his lips parted as he breathed a little heavier. When Aiden slid home, filling Lambert up and pounding into him hard enough to start rocking the bed, they came to the delicious realization that Lambert was perfectly capable of making more noise than just little snuffles and huffs. The low moan that slid out of him was unrestrained and uncoordinated, but it had Aiden crying out and redoubling his efforts. 

The two Witchers fell into a haze of lust, manipulating Lambert’s body every which way to sate their arousal. A litany of praise was interspersed with moans as Aiden and Eskel appreciated their partner intimately inside and out. And how could they resist, with their beautiful Lambert limp and willing under their hands and around their cocks? Before they were both spent, their partner had come several times as well, his face briefly screwing up in pleasure even as he slumbered. By the time it was all done there was only a dribble of come left, his cock twitching valiantly but unable to manage much else. Eskel and Aiden weren’t much better off, collapsed in a tangle of limbs across their sleeping third. They didn’t bother to clean up despite knowing they’d all be a sticky mess in the morning. 

Lambert had wanted to wake up and be able to see the spoils of their little exercise, feel the stains of their pleasure on his skin, the ache of his hole. He wanted to remember this the next time it was hard to trust, that when he was at his most vulnerable he had been nothing but loved and pleasured. Aiden and Eskel shared a tired grin across his chest, satisfied in the knowledge that they had done exactly what they had set out to do, then joined him in sleeping off the last of the potion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hopefully it was enjoyable, I'm never quite sure when I try new kinks XD but I do love writing about insecure Lamb getting some love and support from his partners! C:
> 
> Any and all kudos or comments at any time will be loved and cherished, although never required <3 I reply to all my comments, even if it takes me a few days! I'm available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
